Un Luchador
by Katary Kanae
Summary: Naruto era un muchacho con muchos sueños por delante una vez que saliera de la escuela. Por desgracia nadie puede poner las manos sobre el destino y evitar las desgracias. Tras un accidente el día en que regresaba a casa después de un partido de fútbol, Naruto deberá enfrentar la vida junto a su padre y con el apoyo de su mejor amigo... desde una silla de ruedas.
1. Chapter 1

**Holo. Bueno la siguiente historia no sé cómo diablos se me ocurrió pero la tengo bastante avanzada y si la subo aquí sé que querré continuarla. Espero sea del agrado de muchos. Este tipo de historias de esfuerzos me agradan y Naruto siempre ha sido mi regalón. Si se presenta algún personaje un tanto OoC era con el fin de seguir fiel la línea de mi historia. De antemano, muchísimas gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece por desgracia. Sólo lo uso con el único fin de pasar un buen rato y darle rienda suelta a sus personajes con mis ideas.**

* * *

**Un Luchador**

**La historia de Naruto**

El inicio de año siempre es algo difícil de asimilar para la mayoría de los escolares. Tener que cambiar tu horario, levantarte temprano, volver a vestir el incómodo uniforme, prestar atención a profesores y hacer trabajos. Algo difícil de adaptar a la rutina despreocupada de algunos o la mayoría, pero así es la vida.

Lo más complicado tal vez es afrontar tu último año y tener que escoger una universidad para comenzar un nuevo estilo de vida. Después de estar alrededor de unos doce años en una institución que ya te ha visto crecer lentamente a través del tiempo era algo que daba a veces temor.

La vida de Naruto era normal; estudiaba de vez en cuando, gustaba del deporte más que a su propia vida, vivía con su padre y no le importaba que fuese su último año de escuela. Estaba feliz porque al fin saldría y haría realidad sus sueños; estudiaría algo relacionado al deporte. Cualquier cosa estaría bien; entrenador personal, atleta, corredor, etc.

Era la segunda semana de clases. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para salir y poder marcharse a casa y todos guardaban el silencio acostumbrado mientras el profesor daba unas cuantas instrucciones de la materia recién pasada. Su recordatorio diario comenzaba a aburrir a los hiperactivos alumnos

- La tarea para mañana es importante.- decía borrando el pizarrón cansinamente- Háganla responsablemente y no recurran a los sitios que tienen todo listo.- apuntó a los alumnos con el borrador- Conozco cada contenido y cada trabajo así que no me harán tonto cambiando tan solo dos o tres palabras.- apuntó a un alumno en particular- Esta vez presentarán un trabajo decente.

-¿Por qué me apunto sólo a mí?- dijo quien había sido delatado frente a todo el curso- Hay más gente en esta clase que hizo eso a parte de mí, profesor.

EL mayor o le hizo caso y tomó sus archivos sobre el escritorio.

El curso se quejó al unísono después de eso y sonó la campana de salida. Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

- Oigan,- gritó Kiba poniéndose de pie antes de que alguno saliera por la puerta- Hombres, ¿quién se suma a un partido de fútbol ahora en la cancha central?

- Va en serio la advertencia de la tarea.- dijo el maestro antes de salir al pasillo.

La mayoría se animó y guardaron raudos sus cosas. Los miedosos prefirieron ir a casa y hacerle caso al profesor.

Naruto fue el más entusiasta, como siempre, con la idea del partido. Hacía frío ese día y no había nada mejor que un poco de actividad física para entrar en calor.

- Ne, ¿te unes, teme?- le dijo a su amigo después de guardar las cosas en su bolso.

- Mmm, ¿qué gano?- dijo desinteresado cerrando su morral con todas sus cosas ya dentro.

En el pasado Naruto solía molestarlo incansablemente para que le acompañara a cualquier parte que se le antojara y gracias a eso, Sasuke, aprendió del bello arte del chantaje o de otra manera no iba. Aunque, para ser sinceros, había ocasiones en las que ni lo escuchaba y sólo se marchaba.

- Un capuccino y un sándwich al terminar.- dijo el rubio después de revisar su billetera.

- De acuerdo- echándose la mochila al hombro- ¿Hiciste la tarea de Kakashi sensei?- preguntó como era su costumbre.

- Ayer en la noche.- dijo golpeándose suavemente en el pecho con el puño. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad.

Ambos salieron de la sala junto con algunos compañeros más.

- Naruto.- lo llamó de pronto el moreno mientras bajaban por la escalera.

- ¿Qué?- acomodándose el bolso bajo el brazo.

- ¿Todavía quieres ser profesor?

- Ahh…- la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Miró al techo como acto reflejo para ayudarle a concentrarse.- No lo sé. Eso era antes. Además tendría que volver al colegio para enseñar…- puso una expresión como si hubiese mordido un limón- No me gustaría.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Creo…- se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza, pensativo.- Entrenador personal, o algo parecido- sonrió satisfecho- Que me mantenga al aire libre.

- ¿Y ser trabajador de alguna construcción te bastaría?

- ¡Ah!- sorprendido y arqueando ambas cejas- ¿Cómo adivinaste?

- ¿Estás de broma?- arqueando una ceja- No lo dije en serio…

- Te estaba molestando- sonriendo puso ambos brazos tras la cabeza. Era divertido jugarle una broma de vez en cuando. Pasaba todo el día serio.

- Hmp.

Ahora estaban cruzando la calle frente a su escuela y comenzaban a entrar al parque donde se ubicaba la cancha de la que hablaba Kiba.

- ¿Crees que será una tarea fácil ser entrenador personal?- un par de escolares más pequeños que ellos los pasaban corriendo animadamente.- Después de todo, por culpa de la tecnología hoy en día, ya no hay mucha gente que hace deporte.

Un grupos de chicas que caminaban en dirección contraria centraron su atención en ambos. Se los quedaron mirando sin ninguna disimulación y fue cosa de segundos para que comenzaran cuchichear indiscretamente la apariencia del moreno mientras que Naruto ponía una cara de berrinche, expresando su descontento. Siempre era lo mismo. Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro. Era conciente de que no era culpa de su amigo. Se llevaban bien desde tiempos inmemoriables. Eran buenos amigos y buenos rivales. Aunque siempre estaba éste tópico que le ponía de malas pulgas; el atractivo.

Siendo objetivo, Sasuke podía estar dentro de la clasificación de persona atractiva. Pero si se miraba al espejo, el blondo no era una atrocidad. También tuvo sus admiradoras y unas cuantas cartas de amor, seguidas de confesiones. La diferencia residía en el número de muchachas que preferían al tranquilo, apático y paliducho, en vez del dicharachero, bronceado y rubio. Siempre ganaban las fans de Sasuke, siempre ganaban las miradas poco prudentes de la calle y los chocolates de San Valentín

Ahh, como fuese. Las mujeres siempre habían sido seres muy complicados de entender. Algún día se daría el tiempo para descifrar esa interminable enciclopedia femenina.

- ¿Naruto?

- Eh, ah disculpa- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- Bueno, es un reto.- llegaron a la cancha donde ya varios esperaban- Aunque hay una técnica para evitar eso…

- ¿En serio, cuál es?- curioso, Sasuke lo miró expectante.

- Aún no lo sé. Pero debe existir algo.- soltó calmadamente. Sus brazos reposando tras su cabeza. Un bostezo perezoso escapó de sus labios seguido de una sonrisa.

Sasuke soltó aire de manera sonora. Era una respuesta típica de Naruto. Esbozó una leve sonrisa también.

- Vaya estratagema…

Ampliando aún más su característica sonrisa, Naruto comenzó a trotar para unirse al resto de muchachos. Todos estaban ya listos para el juego.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

El partido duró unas dos horas que se hicieron minutos. Dio por finalizado cuando el sol teñía de rojo escarlata la ciudad. La luna llena brillaba cada vez con más intensidad y los faroles guiaban el camino bajo la lúgubre sombra de los árboles en el parque.

Los equipos empataron y el gran grupo comenzó a disolverse a medida que se separaban los que caminaban a casa de los que tomaban el autobús o el tren.

El hogar del rubio no quedaba muy lejos del lugar por lo que podía irse a pie. Acompañó a Sasuke hasta el paradero y hablaron unos tres minutos antes de que llegara su transporte.

- Recuerda que aún me debes el sándwich.- le recordó el moreno antes de subirse al bus.

- Sí, sí- dijo sacudiendo la mano y restándole importancia- El lunes.

- Naruto,- lo miró serio- mañana es viernes…

El susodicho solo sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano cuando la puerta se cerró en frente del moreno.

Naruto no pudo escuchar más a su amigo quien se quejaba y le fulminaba con la mirada. Había vuelto a romper su promesa.

Ese dobe…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche. Caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a casa, disfrutando de las formas que las sombras formaban sobre la acera. Le encantaba admirar todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor siempre que recorría el camino a su hogar. Le hacía sentir que el peso de caminar hacia la escuela se esfumaba.

La brisa helada le enfriaba la fina capa de sudor sobre su frente y los músculos aún tibios. Ahh, sería una lástima cuando llegaran las épocas más heladas.

- Seguro que papá debe estar algo preocupado- se dijo para sí mismo. Alzó la vista hacia los edificios que tanto conocía. Aún faltaban tres cuadras más antes de llegar.

Apresuró la marcha o de lo contrario preocuparía más a su padre.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

El barrio por donde vivía estaba lleno de bares y pubs al estar ubicado es una zona rodeada de universidades e instituciones. En esos días solía estar tan abarrotado como si fuese viernes en la noche, por lo que no era raro que hubiese tanta gente pasando un buen rato y bebiendo despreocupada.

Tan solo faltaba cruzar la calle de doble vía. Podía ver la terraza de su hogar en el tercer piso desde el otro lado. Su padre había llegado pues la luz estaba encendida y la puerta corrediza de la terraza abierta hasta la mitad, como era la costumbre.

Unos chirridos se sentían lejanos junto a los motores bramando ferozmente. Daban la impresión de competir por el rugido más sonoro. Estos tipos de alborotos eran la razón de la reputación de las grandes ciudades, ganándose el apodo: jungla de asfalto.

El ruido a la distancia indicaba que eran motos, dos, tal vez tres. Esto lo pasó por alto el rubio, quien esperaba la luz del semáforo para cederle el paso y cruzar.

Luz verde y caminó calmadamente. Era el único transeúnte y no habían vehículos cerca

Faltaba una sola vía más por cruzar.

El motor y las ruedas rechinando fuertemente aparecieron nuevamente y doblaron la esquina a una velocidad increíble. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de mirar en su dirección cuando sintió el impacto darle de lleno y lanzarlo unos metros lejos.

El rubio y el motociclista salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Una mujer gritó horrorizada y las personas de los bares de esa calle quedaron en completo silencio por unos segundos, asimilando la increíble e impactante situación. Cuando uno presenciaba un accidente siempre tardaba en reaccionar, más aún con tal violenta velocidad a la que habían sido lanzados los cuerpos.

Se levantaron de sus sillas rápidamente, abandonando sus cigarros a medio terminar y las cervezas frías recién servidas para acercarse al cuerpo que acababa de aterrizar sobre el parabrisas de un auto estacionado.

El culpable del incidente tuvo la suerte de caer sobre unos arbustos que adornaban la línea divisoria de la doble vía en la calle. La conmoción fue tal que a los pocos segundos los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se vieron rodeados por los testigos y los curiosos.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí queda el primer cap. El segundo está en proceso de edición. Espero tenga un buen recibimiento el fic y no desagrade **

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Bye byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction me odia. Es la única respuesta. Ya no me deja usar los asteriscos para separar los tiempos de acción o cambio de escenario. u.u tendré que usar estas franjas que jamás me gustaron pero en fin. Pasen a leer tranquilos por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Despiértame aunque no me guste.**

- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer, doctor?

- Tendremos que esperar a que su hijo despierte para tener más información sobre su estado. Aunque desde mi punto de vista- agacha la mirada- luce bastante complicado.

Con una mano consoladora sobre su hombro, el doctor salió de la habitación dejando solos al padre y al hijo. Debía atender más casos y esa madrugada estaba un tanto ajetreada.

Minato, el padre sobre protector de Naruto, cerró la puerta con mano temblorosa y se acercó a la silla junto a la cama.

El blondo menor yacía inconsciente y conectado a múltiples máquinas. Una de éstas lo mantenía al tanto de los signos vitales, dándole la seguridad de que su hijo aún seguía con él. Un consuelo entristecedor. Podrían estar en casa juntos y cenando tranquilamente. Todo esto era tan inverosímil y lo único que quería era despertar ya de esa horrible pesadilla.

Las pertenencias de su hijo estaban sobre una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la cama, un tanto ensangrentadas. Esto se debía a que los paramédicos, después de haber revisado a ambos accidentados, no pudieron evitar evitar marchar las pertenencias de éstos.

Rogaba porque Naruto, la luz de su vida, el único pedazo de cordura que le quedaba en la Tierra, abriera sus ojos. Desde que su primer y último amor, madre de su primogénito, falleciera a penas lo trajo al mundo, se prometió dedicarse en un ciento por ciento en su educación y felicidad. Trabajó duro días y noches para que no faltara nada en la mesa. Se encargaba de sacarlo seguido fuera de casa para que no percibiera la soledad del apartamento. Se divertían juntos en el parque o compraban algún helado cuando hacía calor. Lo abrazaba en cada oportunidad, sobre todo cuando estaba bien entrada la noche y llegaba a casa tras terminar su turno nocturno. Un beso sobre su frente, cuidadoso y suave para no despertarlo.

- Papá- preguntó un día el pequeño de cinco años. Caminaban en la calle de la mano rumbo a su hogar- ¿dónde está mamá?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Desde el día en que Kushina había fallecido se prometió que le contaría sin importar qué, pero dentro de un par de años. Cuando a penas se tienen cinco años es difícil para un niño entender la muerte. Apretó levemente el agarre en la mano del pequeño mientras subían las escaleras de su edificio.

- Está en un lugar muy lejano. Pero te ve todos los días y te manda mucho amor.

- ¿Cómo es?

Una vez llegados a su hogar Minato sonrió y miró por el balcón una vez sentado en el sofá. Esa noche el cielo estaba espléndidamente estrellado, ofreciendo un espectáculo poco propio de las grandes ciudades. Tal vez debió ocurrir un apagón en las zonas lejanas para permitir aquel evento fortuito. Las calles esa noche estaban calmadas y no había alboroto, aún con los nuevos bares recién instalados y ya abiertos.

Naruto escaló a penas el mueble y se sentó a su lado, mirándole expectante. El brillo de sus ojos curiosos esperando la respuesta de su padre le pareció enternecedor. Todavía no se acostumbraba que a pesar de no tener a Kushina consigo, los gestos, las miradas en el pequeño le hacían sentirse como si su mujer nunca se hubiese marchado.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó sobre su regazo, depositando un beso sobre su cabeza.

- Es hermosa y única. Una mujer que raras veces encuentras.- sonrió inconscientemente.- Amable, carismática, fuerte y de un carácter…- una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por su sien al recordar ciertos momentos algo brutales que solía tener Kushina cuando salían.- Hay muchísimas fotos de ella. ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo?

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó de golpe, dando a entender su emoción. Otra expresión que acostumbraba ver en Kushina casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando solía regalarle flores.

- ¡Qué divertido, conoceré a mamá!- exclamó contento, dando saltos de alegría sobre las piernas de su padre.

Ahora miraba a su hijo durmiendo sobre aquella cama. Toda aquella alegría tan característica de él se veía opacada por el silencio de su boca y el subir y bajar de su pecho.

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo esto?- susurró agarrándose la cabeza.- Amaba de verdad a Kushina, nunca le he hecho algo malo. He amado a mi hijo desde que lo concebimos y le he dado de todo. Amor no le ha faltado nunca… ¿es esto alguna clase de prueba?

En medio de su lamento el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar desde su mochila. Interrumpió la batahola de pensamientos de Minato. La canción la desconocía al igual que la mayoría de los nuevos implementos tecnológicos. No supo averiguar bien qué sonaba hasta que buscó la raíz de la molestia en las pertenencias de su hijo. Reconoció el celular y contestó al ver en el visor la palabra "Teme" No conocía a nadie con tal nombre.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Naruto?- se escuchó una voz de hombre desde es otro lado de la línea. Se oyó algo inseguro cuando habló una voz desconocida. Se preguntó automáticamente si había marcado bien el número.

- No. Habla su padre, ¿con quién hablo?

- Ah,- suspirando ahora aliviado al reconocer mejor la voz- Minato-san. Habla Sasuke. Disculpe la rudeza pero, ¿podría pasarme a Naruto? Necesito hablar con él urgente.

Minato miró entristecido por encima de su hombro el cuerpo inerte del rubio. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla antes de seguir hablando un poco más bajo con tal de no despertarlo.

- Sasuke…- dijo lentamente, pensando la mejor manera de comunicarle al mejor amigo de su hijo lo que estaba pasando- Um... Naruto ahora está en el hospital. Acaba de tener un accidente.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

- Fue arrollado por un motociclista.

- ¿En dónde están ahora mismo? – desde el otro lado de la línea se podía oír claramente un leve alboroto de cosas revolviéndose, tal vez estaba vistiéndose o buscando un par de zapatillas -¿Cuál hospital?

- Hospital Shinsen. Eh, habitación 116.

- Estaré ahí pronto- dijo apresurado- Adiós- colgó.

* * *

- Tienes mucha gente que te quiere, hijo.- girándose para hablarme al menor. Su semblante se volvió triste de nuevo y tomó una de las manos vendadas- Por favor lucha.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que…- dijo Fugaku sin ser capaz de terminar la oración.

Sasuke llegó en diez minutos al hospital después de contarle a su padre la situación. Fugaku tomó las llaves del vehículo sin chistar y no soltó el acelerador hasta que divisaron el hospital. A pesar de lo ruidoso que era el amigo de su hijo, era un personaje querido por toda la familia, al igual que Minato. No se los podía abandonar en un momento tan difícil. Los Uchiha estarían presentes para brindarles todo su apoyo hasta el final.

Tocó la puerta suavemente con tal de hacer el menor ruido posible y no molestar. Se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amigo, su mejor amigo, con el que había estado hablando y compartiendo sueños hace un par de horas, con los ojos cerrados, varias magulladuras en el rostro y brazos y rodeado de máquinas.

- Sí,- continuaba Minato- pero es mejor esperar a que despierte y que un especialista venga a examinarlo.

A espaldas de los tres hombres quienes hablaban a un volumen relativamente bajo, un par de somnolientos ojos se abrían con mucha lentitud. Sentía el cuerpo entero adolorido y la luz enceguecedora no le permitía mantener el sueño. Diablos, el partido sí que le había dejado aporreado al parecer. No estaba acostumbrado a que todo le doliera de tal manera. Lo máximo que le molestaría en ese tipo de juegos solían ser las piernas. ¿Por qué las costillas dolían como si alguien hubiese agarrado un bate y arremetiese contra ellas? Lo mismo pasaba con uno de sus brazos y el rostro le ardía.

Enfocando la vista un tanto más y siguiendo aquellas sigilosas voces tan cerca suyo, logró reconocer uno de los rostros.

- ¿…papá?- su voz sonaba rasposa y débil.

Los tres presentes voltearon pausadamente hacia Naruto quien con los ojos entrecerrados inspeccionaba la habitación. Observaba con cuidado cada detalle. Ese lugar no era para nada conocido y el olor a desinfectante le perforaba la nariz.

- Esta no es mi habitación…

- ¡Hijo!- evitó gritar Minato en cuanto vio aquellos orbes azules mirar en todas direcciones. No rebosaban de vida pero era un buen indicio el ver a su hijo despierto y hablando. Lo abrazó con la mayor delicadeza que le permitían sus emociones. Se tuvo que resistir al impulso de llorar. Eso sólo lograría preocuparle más y de seguro que se sentiría avergonzado. Movió unos cuantos mechones de su frente para verle bien los ojos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- … apaleado y hambriento, ¿qué pasa aquí?- las palabras salían arrastradas y forzosas de su boca. Si fuera por él, no haría el esfuerzo en mover la quijada siquiera por el dolor, pero era más desconcertante el no saber dónde estaba.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- … acabas de tener un accidente.- dijo su padre lento.

- ¿Qué?- trató de incorporarse de golpe y un dolor lacerante en todo el cuerpo se lo impidió. Todos los músculos ahora ardían y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

- Dobe, quédate quieto.- el insulto perdió efecto con aquella voz de preocupación. La verdad, no quería provocarle ninguna reacción en concreto al llamarlo de esa manera. Le había dicho tantas veces así que hasta el mismo Naruto se había acostumbrado y jugando dijo que se cambiaría el nombre a "dobe" y nadie notaría la diferencia, mucho menos el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh?-giró en dirección de la voz de la única persona que lo insultaba así- ¿Sasuke?

- Sasuke, - le reprochó Fugaku, posando sus manos en su cadera y mirándolo de manera severa.- no tienes porqué insultar a una persona cuando acaba de despertar en un hospital. No te eduqué de esa manera.

- Lastimado o no eso no le cambia su esencia, padre- respondió tranquilo el menor. Estaba de verdad más tranquilo ahora que veía al usoratonkachi despierto y dando señales de vida- Que te quedes quieto.- dijo éste, en tono autoritario. El rubio todavía luchaba por intentar ponerse de pie y Minato solo trataba de no tocarlo mucho para no lastimarle más.

- ¿Cuándo fue…?- preguntó Naruto.

- Hace un par de horas- dijo Minato más relajado al ver a su hijo recostado nuevamente luego de varios intentos- Cuando estabas camino a casa.

- ¿O sea que a penas nos despedimos en el paradero te accidentaste?- Sasuke apenas era consciente de cómo se había desarrollado el accidente y ahora que escuchaba qué pasó, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto molesto- ¿Acaso no miras a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, usoratonkachi?

- Oye, no me vengas a sermonear,- apuntándolo con el dedo inquisidor. Se sentó de sopetón sobre la cama para mirarlo mejor y con el ceño fruncido. Se arrepintió cuando sus costillas le mandaron, de nuevo, una clara señal para que siguiese recostado.- t… tú no eres mi padre, teme.

- Chicos, chicos- subió el tono de voz Fugaku y los alejó ya que se estaban acercando mucho, a punto de empezar un conflicto aún cuando al recién afectado parecía no importarle sus lesiones.- Se supone que estamos aquí para saber del accidentado.- miró al rubio menor- Parece que estás mejor de lo que pensábamos, eso es bueno.

- Disculpe que lo diga, Minato-san, pero la frase, "los tontos no se enferman" debería aplicarse también para los accidentados. Son inmunes a todo.- cruzándose de brazos retrocedió un tanto de la cama de su amigo para evitar más problemas. Los insultos que quería proferirle tendrían que esperar. Además su padre estaba presente.

La puerta se abrió y una cuarta persona entró en la habitación. Era el médico quien venía a hacer un chequeo rutinario. Leyó unos cuantos archivos antes de repasar a las personas presentes.

* * *

Unos cuantos anti inflamatorios vía intravenosa fueron suficientes para que Naruto pudiese descansar tranquilo. A pesar de las peleas y rivalidades siempre presentes, Sasuke hubiese gustado de unos minutos más con su amigo, pero su padre le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. No tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. Fugaku ofreció a su buen amigo ir a dejarlo a casa. Su rostro lucía muy cansado y estaba al tanto de sus extenuantes jornadas en el trabajo y lo cansado que podría estar.

- No se molesten. – dijo agradecido Minato.- Me quedaré con Naruto. Kushina no me lo perdonaría si lo dejase solo en estos momentos y menos cuando detesta tanto los hospitales.

- ¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Fugaku algo renuente.- ¿Cuándo le dan el alta al chico?

- Mañana le harán un chequeo para asegurarse que no haya nada mal.- no pudo evitar reprimir un sonoro bostezo.

- En ese caso te llevo a tu casa, empacas un par de cosas para ti y para tu hijo y te traigo de vuelta, ¿qué me dices?

Minato sonrió complacido. Era bueno el que existieran personas como Fugaku cerca en estos casos. La verdad no estaba cansado, estaba agotadísimo y apenas era capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida. Era complicado el simple hecho de estar en un hospital, rodeado de gente agónica, quejidos de las habitaciones circundantes y todo cubierto del color blanco. Era enfermizo.

Un último vistazo hacia su hijo y salió de la habitación junto con Uchiha padre e hijo. Cerca de cuarenta minutos pasaron y ya regresaba a la habitación junto con la recomendación de Fugaku, pidiéndole que descansara aunque fuera un poco.

- Si Naruto despierta afligido, lo mejor es que tenga a su padre con una energía positiva y descansado, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo dos de "Un Luchador"**

**Agradezco mucho a la gente que dejó review, follow y favorito n.n**

**Poco a poco iremos viendo cómo lo tomará Naruto cuando tenga los resultados finales y le caiga la bomba.**

**Besitos y dejen review para saber cómo está todo. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Byee**


	3. Chapter 3

** Capítulo 3: Asimilando y sobrellevando.**

A la mañana siguiente apareció Sasuke, siendo seguido de su padre dentro del hospital a primera hora de la mañana. Ambos lucían un tanto cansados. Se notaba que no habían podido descansar en lo absoluto estando demasiado preocupados por saber cuál sería el veredicto final del especialista.

* * *

Después de tantos exámenes tomados al rubio después de haber despertado a la mañana siguiente éste estaba agotado y harto de que lo hubiesen pinchado con más agujas que en su infancia. Dios, cómo odiaba los hospitales más que nunca.

Era el peor día de su vida por varias razones.

La mañana había sido un martirio. Comenzando por la comida de hospital que carecía de todo sabor y el cuerpo le dolía aún más que antes. Su padre tuvo que ayudarle a comer, retrocediendo varios años atrás y sintiéndose avergonzado cuando pasaban las enfermeras por la puerta abierta y soltaban sonrisitas.

- Qué escena más adorable.- comentaban enternecidas del gesto de padre a hijo. No importaba la edad que uno tuviese, la escena siempre luciría encantadora para los ojos de una mujer.

Naruto a ratos observaba sus dedos con miedo, pensando que explotarían al estar tan hinchados, recordándole a los globos que solía regalarle el dentista cuando era pequeño luego de haberse portado bien.

Su rostro escocía y todo su ser magullado clamaba por un anestésico para que le quitaran aquella agonía. Esto era peor que cualquier entrenamiento exhaustivo de Gai sensei, su profesor de educación física.

… Y el evento que se llevaba el galardón, coronando el mal día fue cuando sintió unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño… pero sus piernas no respondían. Preso del terror se puso a gritar palabras sin sentido y Minato tuvo que llamar a las enfermeras para que le dieran un calmante. Naruto no dejaba de golpearse los miembros inmóviles y estaba desesperado, y por qué no admitirlo; asustado.

Un especialista le había dado el diagnóstico final, y aunque ya sabía lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, no era capaz de creérselo del todo. El cuadro entero era demasiado repentino y choqueante. ¡Si apenas ayer estaba caminando y corriendo junto a sus compañeros de curso y hablando de su futuro! Todos sus sueños de pronto se veían aplastados y era irónico que hubiese disfrutado tanto aquel partido y vislumbrar aquel dulce futuro que se aproximaba si tan solo cerraba los ojos.

Ya se había arrepentido en haberle insistido tanto al doctor en dejar de lado los rodeos e ir al quid del asunto de una vez por todas.

- ¿Cómo dice? -dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

El doctor suspiró mirándolo a los ojos con un tanto de lástima bien disimulada.

- Que no volverás a caminar, Naruto. – dijo con una expresión neutra. Esta era la peor parte de su trabajo pero aún así tenía que hacerlo.- Perdona que lo diga de esta manera.

- No, claro, pero…- no parpadeó en ningún momento- ¿Jamás…? ¿qué será de mí? Quiero decir, tengo sueños, cosas que quiero hacer que implica usar mis piernas… ¿seré un bulto el resto de mi vida?- no podía creer nada de lo que él mismo decía.

Minato guardaba silencio y observaba atento a su hijo quien se miraba las piernas bajo las sábanas. Por más que trataba de moverlas, éstas no respondían. Era raro. Si cerraba los ojos podía casi sentir las sábanas rozarle mientras las movía todo cuanto podía pero luego abría los ojos y la realidad era otra.

- No lo hagas sonar de esa manera, muchacho- dijo el doctor, tratando de calmarle. Ya había pasado por este tipo de casos anteriormente. Y las palabras escogidas con los años calmaban a todos y cada uno de sus pacientes.- Hay muchas cosas que los discapacitados pueden hacer incluso mejor que los que poseen las piernas en buenas condiciones. Sólo es cosa de actitud y no hay por qué echarse a morir.

Naruto no dijo nada por eternos minutos. Trataba de asimilar las palabras que le llegaban por todas partes tratando de apaciguar y embellecer su estado, cuando para él todo redundaba en; no podrás volver a caminar. Mejor cambia tus planes ahora que tienes tiempo. ¿Correr? Mejor rueda.

¿Acaso aquella pregunta que le había formulado Sasuke quedaría sin responderse?

_- ¿Crees que será una tarea fácil ser entrenador personal?- un par de escolares más pequeños que ellos los pasaban corriendo animadamente.- Después de todo, por culpa de la tecnología hoy en día, ya no hay mucha gente que hace deporte. ¿Naruto?_

_- Eh, ah disculpa- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- Bueno, es un reto.- llegaron a la cancha donde ya varios esperaban- Aunque hay una técnica para evitar eso…_

_- ¿En serio, cuál es?- curioso, Sasuke lo miró expectante._

_- Aún no lo sé. Pero debe existir algo.- soltó calmadamente. Sus brazos reposando tras su cabeza. Un bostezo perezoso escapó de sus labios seguido de una sonrisa._

No eso no era posible.

Aunque si recordaba bien, hace un buen tiempo había visto por la televisión a una persona en la misma condición que él. Gracias a un montón de esfuerzos, después de luchar contra las palabras del resto logró volver a caminar. Volvió a devolverse la esperanza.

Sí, eso debía hacer él. Debía proyectarse aún cuando todos los doctores le diesen la espalda… y él no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente. Primero habría que esperar a que el dolor de las recientes heridas sanara para comenzar con su rehabilitación. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer… si hasta respirar le dolía.

Sonrió, recibiendo miradas desconcertantes de su padre, el doctor y el resto de presentes en su habitación.

- Descuiden. Sólo es cosa de tiempo para que las cosas cambien.

- Naruto…- comenzó a decir su padre pero su hijo continuó hablando.

- ¿Acaso creen que un pequeño incidente como éste podrá detener al gran Uzumaki Naruto? Aunque admito que ver todo desde otro nivel será complicado por un tiempo, jejeje- posando la mano tras su nuca comenzó a reír tímidamente, transformando completamente el aura alrededor. Todos parecieron calmarse con las palabras llenas de entusiasmo del rubio.

- Me alegro que lo veas así, muchacho- dijo el doctor, forzando una sonrisa- Ése es el espíritu. Ahora debo marcharme. Tengo más pacientes a los que revisar.- inclinó levemente la cabeza como despedida- Nos vemos.

- Oye, Naruto…- Sasuke no sabía qué decir para subirle el ánimo. Se notaba en su rostro que aquella sonrisa era solamente exterior pero no quería arruinarlo todo y tirar más abajo aún a su amigo. Bromear con hacer carrera de silla de ruedas, o rodar cuesta abajo en alguna colina cercana, hasta incluso no tener que sentir dolor alguno si algún día recibía una patada en la zona baja estaría fuera de lugar.

- ¿Quieres que te dejemos solo?- se aventuró a decir Minato. Había leído tras la sonrisa de su hijo y presintió que lo mejor sería darle algo de tiempo después de aquella brutal noticia.

Naruto asintió aún sonriendo.

- Por… favor.- formuló complicado. Mantener la sonrisa era cada vez más difícil.

Minato se hubiese quedado a reconfortarlo, pero se ponía desde la posición de hombre y lo difícil que era que otros te viesen llorar. Lo humillante que resultaba eso y entendía que Naruto quisiera unos minutos a solas.

Los tres hombres salieron si decir nada y cerraron la puerta. Éste simple sonido fue la señal que necesitó su cuerpo para que sus ojos se humedecieran con suma rapidez y los espasmos incontrolables de apoderasen de él. Aquellas arcadas provocaban más dolor del que ya necesitaba, aunque eso no le impidió seguir llorando en silencio. Abrazado a sus rodillas expulsó lentamente toda su impotencia, su rabia. ¿De qué manera lo habría llevado aquel tipo que vio en la televisión la vez pasada? ¿Habrá sentido la frustración que él mismo estaba experimentando ahora? Las sábanas bajo sus manos comenzaban a humedecerse rápidamente. Ni la persona más fuerte podría soportar el peso de los sueños con los que había soñado toda su vida verse imposibles ahora, como poder llegar a rozar las nubes con solo estirar las manos hacia lo alto del cielo. Las costillas dolían con los espasmos al aumentar si pesar.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?- gimió apretando los dientes fuertemente con impotencia- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó refiriéndose al causante de su sufrimiento; aquel imprudente motociclista que reposaba en una habitación cerca a la suya sin que tuviese la más mínima idea. Siendo custodiado por la policía en caso de alguna huida inesperada.- Ojalá te atrapen y te pudras en la cárcel.

Maldecir y desearle mal a otros era algo que le había inculcado su padre a evitar fervientemente. "Puede que algún día se te devuelva, Naruto" decía éste mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Aunque en estas clases de situaciones los modales o las enseñanzas se ven olvidadas con la cabeza caliente.

Miró junto a su cama… y ahí reposaba una silla de ruedas. ¿La tendría que hacer su mejor amiga?

- No…-susurró limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano- Yo sé que puedo volver a caminar, sólo es cosa de tiempo… Ya lo verán.

Con ambos brazos alzó de la parte baja de su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y alcanzó la silla para poder ponerle los frenos y que de esa manera las ruedas no se movieran mientras trataba de subirse a ella. Un pequeño giro y utilizar el brazo sano para depositar con cuidado su peso sobre la inestable tela de la silla y estaba casi listo. Con cuidado depositó ambos pies sobre sus descansillos correspondientes para no lastimarlos. Eran su único recurso para volver a caminar. Sonrió con pesar. Recordaba la película en donde una rubia estaba en coma y después de cinco años dormida había perdido toda sensibilidad en sus piernas… pero eso no la venció y a base de fuerza de voluntad logró caminar. ¿Si ella podía por qué él no?

* * *

**Y… mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Tuve que tomar inesperadas vacaciones y cuando había regresado a mi ciudad de nuevo tuve que salir sin poder siquiera volver a casa por un par de minutos. Estoy traspasando y editando el capitulo 4 ahora. Trataré de escribir la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda (sí, tengo la gran mayoría ya lista pero debo traspasarlos a Word palabra por palabra) y me aseguraré de no retrasarme porque detesto cuando eso me pasa. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? Háganmelo saber en algún review loco.**

**La verdad me gustan este tipo de historias que no tratan únicamente de amor, sexo desenfrenado, ruptura y todo. Por lo mismo espero saber si vale la pena este fic y sigo actualizando. Aunque, claro, Hay gente que la sigue y eso me hace feliz pues están interesadas C:**

**Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap… solo si ustedes quieren, por supuesto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Apoyo incondicional**

- Naruto, te traje un… -abriendo la puerta con la espalda. Minato vestía una sonrisa como era su costumbre, entrando a la habitación de su hijo. Tenía dos cafés en las manos y los dejó caer en el mismo instante en que observó la cama vacía y a una enfermera estirando las sábanas, lista para recibir a otro paciente cuando llegase la hora- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo?- apuntando a la cama.

La enfermera volteó al escuchar la voz de un hombre dirigiéndose hacia ella. Le dirigió una mirada seria antes de hablar.

- Se ha… ido.

- ¡No!- gritó desesperado y cayendo sobre sus rodillas al suelo, presa del dolor que sufría su alma.- ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí?!

- ¿Papá?- preguntó una conocida voz a las espaldas del mayor sobre el suelo, alzaba una ceja en su dirección.- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

- ¡Naruto!- levantándose rápidamente y actuando como si nada.- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Te dije que mientras ibas por los cafés, yo iría a buscar el cabestrillo que se habían olvidado darme para mi yeso.- miró los cafés derramados- Por lo visto necesitas hacer un segundo viaje.

- Jejeje- rió algo avergonzado y sonrojándose levemente. La enfermera lo miraba de manera reprobatoria mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a llamar a los encargados de limpieza- Mientras vamos por él, ¿puedo hacer eso…?- juntando ambas manos dejó aquella petición inconclusa. Naruto sabía a lo que se refería.

El menor no pudo evitar el sentir como una pequeña gota de sudor corría por su sien ante la petición tan infantil de su padre. No le negaría su deseo pero eso no le quitaba el que le diera algo de temor. Suspiró cansino y asintió.

- … con tal de que no nos asesines a los dos.- dijo a manera de aprobación.

- ¡Genial!- exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, su padre, y posicionándose raudo tras la silla de su hijo.

Poniendo un pie tras la parte baja se sostuvo de las manijas y se impulsó, utilizando el medio de transporte de Naruto como patineta cual niño de cinco años. La gente le mandaba miradas entre divertidas, reprobatorias y curiosas a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos.

- Mi padre nunca cambiará- pensó Naruto, divertido y sonriendo. El olor a desinfectante golpeaba a momentos su nariz cuando los impulsos disminuían, pero pronto desaparecían, al recibir una nueva ráfaga de agradable viento chocarle las mejillas.

Salir de allí significó un gran alivio para los dos rubios. El ambiente de un hospital, aunque no lo aparentase, era muy tenso a todas horas. Salir y sentir la gélida brisa de marzo era reconfortante.

Un taxi era todo lo que ahora necesitaban para volver a casa.

* * *

- Papá, ¿cómo…?- viendo fijamente un punto al igual que Minato.

- Se me había olvidado…- admitió con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

Ambos miraban las escaleras algo complicados. El edificio donde vivían tenía tan solo cinco pisos y era viejo. La fachada algo tosca y decadente no llamaba mucho la atención de los transeúntes y futuros compradores de pisos. Hace un par de años era la envidia el tener la vista de ese privilegiado lugar, aunque con la modernidad y las edificaciones nuevas, el atractivo del domicilio perdió su encanto al igual que su color crema. Ahora quedaba una capa gris que se extendía a lo largo de todos los pisos y unas cuantas enredaderas subían desde la primera planta y ascendían. Minato lo encontraba encantador y muy a la vieja escuela. Naruto… la verdad no le importaba mucho el cómo luciera.

Ahora ambos hombres hubiesen estado agradecidos de si a los arquitectos se les hubiese ocurrido la brillante idea de poner un ascensor dentro.

- Lo tengo- exclamó Minato, golpeando su puño sobre su palma.- Espérame un momento aquí- se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños, se perdió en la curva hacia el siguiente piso. En menos de dos minutos llegó en compañía de un vecino bastante conocido.

- Yo, Naruto- saludó el hombre. Su piel era oscura como el chocolate y usaba lentes de sol oscuros que cubrían sus ojos. Su contextura maciza era algo que siempre había admirado Naruto de él cuando era más pequeño- ¿Te echo una mano?

- Bee-san, hola.- exclamó feliz y agradecido de verlo. Era un buen amigo suyo y de Minato- Creo que necesitaremos mucha ayuda.

- Entonces… si te veo necesitado, en brazos te llevaré cargado.- se acercó al menor y en un dos por tres lo alzó como si se tratase de una almohada, llevándolo en brazos hacia el tercer piso. Minato se encargó de plegar la silla y la llevó consigo.

- ¿Estás seguro de cargarlo, Bee? – no pudo evitar preguntar el padre, viendo con ojos preocupados a Naruto. La verdad le había pedido ayuda para cargar la silla y él se encargaría de subirle, pero Bee se le había adelantado.

- Tranquilo, papito, no pesa mucho el monstruito.- de haber tenido las manos libres hubiese hecho uno de sus clásicos movimientos de hip hop para darle énfasis a su rima.

- No me digas así- exclamó un tanto avergonzado Naruto. Era un tanto vergonzoso que lo cargaran como si fuese una delicada mujer.

- Oye, Minato, dime, ¿qué le pasó al pequeño niñato?- preguntó Bee, llegando finalmente al piso número tres y avanzando ahora por un agradable y amplio pasillo.

Una de las características de este edificio antiguo eran los pasillos con vista hacia la calle y la carencia de vidrios sobre las estructuras de concreto que hacían de barandas, extendiéndose a lo largo de cada piso. Las baldosas del suelo eran de un agradable color carmín, opacado por los años y los miles y miles de residentes que caminaban sobre él en su rutina diaria.

Minato pensó en alguna manera sutil de contarle todo a Bee, pero no estaba seguro de cómo empezar y ser delicado respecto del tema teniendo a Naruto tan cerca. La verdad era algo fácil de hablar, pero su boca parecía no querer emitir sonidos y el silencio comenzaba a formar un aura un tanto tensa. Enredando su gran maraña de pensamientos el más joven de los tres habló sin miramientos, ya que era su estado del que se estaba hablando. No había por qué tener tanto tacto si lo que había pasado era eso; un accidente. Es una cosa que le pasa a cualquiera a cada minuto o segundo del día.

- Un idiota me atropelló con su motocicleta hace unos días y no puedo caminar.-confesó tan tranquilo como si hablase del clima.

- ¿Lo dices en serio o solo es un juego?- las palabras de Bee no podían ocultar su sorpresa tras las palabras de Naruto, quien las había soltado con tanta naturalidad.

El rubio negó ante la pregunta del musculoso vecino, quien lo increpaba tras aquellas gafas oscuras con una mirada un tanto seria.

- No, es verdad. – no tardó en alzar las comisuras de su boca, en una sonrisa socarrona, propia de él- Pero es cosa de tiempo para que vuelva a caminar de nuevo.

- Ah, es bueno oír que no te eches a morir- sonriendo de vuelta y depositándolo de vuelta en su silla una vez llegados a su destino. Acercó el puño hacia el rubio y éste le devolvió el choque que siempre hacían al verse como saludo y despedida.

- Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, Bee- dijo Minato, sonriendo agradecido. Era bueno tener vecinos como Bee, con buena disposición y claro, fuerza desmedida que resultaba útil en estas ocasiones.

- De nada. Y si vuelves a necesitar a un amigo, cuenta conmigo- ofreciéndole el puño para que lo chocase igual que Naruto, como era la costumbre.

- Eh… está bien- por más veces que lo hiciera, le seguía resultando algo incómodo, pero no por eso dejaba de hacerlo.

- Nos vemos, Naruto, Minato- se despidió antes de entrar en la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de allí.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Minato extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos una receta médica que le había otorgado el médico antes de darle el alta a su hijo. La mayoría eran anti inflamatorios y calmantes. Otros eran vitaminas y unos cuantos antibióticos por si tenía alguna clase de infección inesperada, aunque eso era el caso menos probable teniendo en cuenta que la salud de Naruto era muy buena y gozaba de un buen sistema inmunológico.

- Bien. Ahora debo ir a comprar un par de cosas que necesito en la farmacia- alzó la vista hacia Naruto- ¿Te duelen mucho las costillas?

- La verdad no.- negó éste tratando de sentir alguna molestia en el cuerpo.- Sólo las piernas- bromeó sin reírse para ver si su padre se daba cuenta de la jugarreta.

- En ese caso compraré los…- se detuvo a media oración y alzó una mirada reprobatoria al tiempo que arqueaba la ceja- Eso no es gracioso.

Naruto no pudo evitar reprimir un breve ataque de risa. Sólo era una pequeña bromita de nada y era de él mismo de quien se burlaba, así que no había problema.

- No te pongas así, padre. –dijo luego de aplacar un tanto los temblores que ahora le sacudía el cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- preguntó una vez más calmado y abriendo la puerta de entrada.

- Emm…- pasó de la risa jocosa ahora al sonrojo. Se rascó algo apenado una de las mejillas y desvió los ojos de su padre- jugo, estaría bien.

- ¿De qué sabor?

- Cualquiera.

Minato sonrió. Desde que Naruto había cumplido los trece años, nunca había pedido nada, al sentirse culpable por haber sido un niño caprichoso. No quería ser una molestia ahora que entendía el peso de las cosas que solía demandar y los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que realizaba su padre para mantenerlos a los dos en una situación tranquila y estable.

- De acuerdo- acercándose al cabizbajo de su hijo y desordenándole el cabello antes de salir- Puedes jugar en tu computadora por mientras no estoy. Aprovecharé de comprar algo para cenar. Debes tener hambre.

- Sí. –posando las manos sobre su estómago para darle énfasis al hambre que sentía- Me estoy muriendo.

- Trataré de no tardar. Nos vemos luego.-sin decir más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando solo ahora al menor. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez menos audibles a medida que se alejaba.

Naruto soltó un cansado suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Aquella estadía en el hospital se sintió como una condenada eternidad y eso que sólo habían sido tres días. Todo yacía igual… más o menos. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por su sien al darse cuenta del desmadre. La alfombra arrugada sobre el piso, una capa de polvo sobre los muebles y arrastrándose a penas en la silla pudo dar con que tanto su cama como la de su padre estaban deshechas y la ropa de la lavadora sucia, también lo estaban los platos sobre el fregadero y el piso con unos pedazos de papel esparcidos.

- Ahh… papá.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de poner manos a la obra. No podría quedarse simplemente en su habitación jugando con todo el desorden su alrededor.

La silla obviamente era un impedimento para hacerlo todo más rápido, lo mismo con el yeso, pero eso no le impidió hacer las cosas a su ritmo. Lento, pausado. Primero activar la lavadora que era lo más fácil, luego lavar los trastos sucios, hacer las camas, desempolvar y finalmente barrer. Todo lo hacía siempre en el mismo orden al ser élel encargado del aseo. Su padre pasaba todo el día fuera trabajando y no le daba tiempo de hacer mucho, ya que llegaba agotadísimo y se sentía mal cuando atentaba en asear cualquier cosa. La escuela no era tan extenuante después de todo y las energías que le quedaban las gastaba en mantener un aura agradable dentro del hogar… claro, también salía a divertirse con sus amigos a jugar algún partido amistoso o comer algo delicioso por ahí de vez en cuando. No era que pasase encerrado.

Agachó la cabeza recordando a sus amigos. ¿Cómo lo haría ahora para ir a la escuela? ¿Se burlarían de él? Bueno, eso de seguro no pasaba, pero el hecho de volver a la escuela a un nuevo "nivel" y con una gran carroza bajo su cuerpo, llamaría la atención de todos, incluso de la gente a la que no conocía. Sería un gran paso y requeriría de mucho coraje pisar suelo educativo de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se apresuró a poner la mesa. Su padre pronto llegaría. Una revisada más y todo parecía estar en orden ahora. Se dirigió a la cocina y revisó el refrigerador para asegurarse que no hubiese algo descompuesto dentro. Estaba casi vacío. Cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación, directo hacia su armario. Estaba demasiado desordenado como para poder hacerlo solo. Los estantes estaban fuera de su alcance ahora y sintió un nudo incómodo en su garganta. Le dio rabia.

El ruido que provocaban los autos llegaba hasta sus oídos, a través de la puerta de la terraza que estaba abierta. Si cerrabas los ojos podías jurar que era el mar que resonaba… aunque un poco más ruidoso y con algunos bocinazos e insultos. Pero era bueno dentro de todo. Le tranquilizaba de vez en cuando. A esa hora era cuando volvía la mayoría de la gente de sus trabajos, por lo que las calles estaban un tanto más atochadas que de costumbre.

- La calle, eh.- murmuró asomándose a ver las largas filas de autos una calle de donde vivía.- Tendré que fijarme mejor donde pise…- recapacitó en las grietas de algunas calles y en la falta de baldosas sobre algunas veredas. Sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Menos mal no vivía muy lejos como para tener que tomar el tren o el autobús.

Pensando ahora en ello. Todo sería distinto cuando quisiera salir a caminar. Ya no podría ir a trotar o jugar fútbol. Siempre tendría que pedir ayuda… empezando por bajar las escaleras de su recinto. Siempre tendría que tener a alguien que le echase una mano y el ser una molestia constante le hacía sentir culpable.

- Un discapacitado… - apretó los puños- ¿Soy un discapacitado?- miró a sus piernas torpemente apoyadas entre sí. No reaccionaban por más que les ordenase moverse. Se agarró el rostro con impotencia- ¡¿Cómo se supone que tenga que acostumbrarme a esto?! No puedo vivir el resto de mi vida encadenado a una maldita silla.

Inspiró con fuerza el aire helado. Necesitaba de nuevo enfriar la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad con mucha facilidad y eso no le agradaba. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel Naruto positivo? No se reconocía a sí mismo, era un extraño aún cuando se miraba al espejo y era él quien mostraba su reflejo. Las ganas de llorar le ganaban la batallainnumerables veces, y esta ocasión no era diferente. Las mejillas las sentía húmedas y era molesto. El frío de la tarde se intensificaba con la humedad. Era mejor salir de la terraza e ir directo a su habitación. Con un pequeño esfuerzo se sentó sobre su cama y estiró de sus piernas. En estas ocasiones el yeso era un completo estorbo. Masajeó como pudo de sus insensibles extremidades.

- Supongo que esto podría activar los músculos o algo- balbuceó y se detuvo. Las costillas comenzaban a dolerle un poco junto con la cabeza.- Esto no hace más que enfadarme…- admitió y se recostó sobre el colchón con los brazos estirados.- Si tan solo hubiese tenido más cuidado. Si me hubiese movido… ¿habrán atrapado al tipo?- ¿Cómo será? ¿Un clásico adulto alcohólico?- Ojalá que…- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso alerta y al ver a su padre entrar le dijo:- Tardaste. ¿La farmacia de al frente no tenía los medicamentos?

- No- respondió Minato, cerrando la puerta con la espalda. Traía muchas bolsas consigo- Más encima, el supermercado estaba cerrado. No sé por qué a esta hora.

Naruto no tardó en volver a subirse a su silla y alcanzó a atisbar algo que lo preocupó un tanto. El semblante siempre sereno de su padre ahora lucía un tanto sombrío. Lo siguió en silencio hacia la cocina, observándolo tranquilamente sacar las bolsas que contenían la cena lista. Las bolsas de compras reposaban por mientras en el suelo. Después de saciar su hambre pondría su contenido en orden.

- Papá…- dijo desde el umbral de la cocina- ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Estás algo raro.

- Mmm… - con los platos listos en sus manos se acercó a la mesa, pasando por el lado del rubio sin responderle.- Naruto, ven antes de que se enfríe y te explico con más calma.

El susodicho se acercó a la mesa siendo ayudado por Minato para poder sentarse en la silla correspondiente. Alzándolo por los brazos ahora había quedado a una altura adecuada para comer sin problemas. Deberían de hacer esas malditas sillas de ruedas más altas, pensó el menor.

- Me acaban de llamar de la corte mientras me dirigía al supermercado- probando un pequeño bocado continuó hablando.- Me dijeron que debes ir mañana a las diez de la mañana para dar tu testimonio en el accidente frente al juez.

- ¿Ya lo atraparon? – dijo con sorpresa. La policía parecía ser eficiente después de todo.

- Sí. Tienes lesiones menores. Cuando la policía preguntó qué había pasado, los testigos le apuntaron rápidamente, y al estar inconsciente fue custodiado de camino al hospital. Tuvo guardias en todo el tiempo que se recuperaba. No pudo siquiera pensar en escapar.

- Ojalá que se pudra tras las rejas.- pensó Naruto- Estaré allí temprano. Pero, papá… mañana es lunes.- y Minato tenía que ir a trabajar. A decir verdad, ese trámite le daba algo de miedo hacerlo solo. Sería la primera vez que iba a tribunales y no estaba muy seguro de a qué parte en específico del lugar tendría que ir.

- Ya pensé en eso- dijo tranquilo y sonriendo- Llamé al trabajo después de aquella llamada. Tienes que permanecer un mes en reposo y ése es el tiempo que tendré para dedicarme a ti y cuidarte como es debido.

- Papá- abrumado por las emociones, sus costillas comenzaban a doler de nuevo pero no le importó. De no ser porque estaba pegado, por decirlo de una forma, a la silla, se habría puesto de pie y lo habría abrazado fuerte. Minato leyéndole la mente se incorporó y lo rodeó con sus brazos- Gracias- el dolor aumentaba debido a la presión sobre su pecho- ¿Podrías apretarme con menos fuerza, por favor?

- Disculpa- exclamó, alejándose rápidamente y devolviéndole una sonrisa cuando tomó asiento de nuevo- ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero, Naruto?

El aludido rodó los ojos.

- ¿Lo mismo que querías a mamá?

- Lo mismo que la sigo queriendo aún- le espetó, alzando el dedo índice y, sin previo aviso, plantó un beso en la mejilla del menor, aprovechando que no estaba mirando.

- ¡Ahh!- gritó avergonzado, cubriéndose la mejilla con la mano. Se sonrojó de golpe involuntariamente. Cómo detestaba que hiciera esa clase de cosas. Menos mal que estaba en casa y no en plena calle.- ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso!

- Tan desagradecido con tu pobre padre…- poniendo una expresión de extrema pena.

- Ah, qué hambre que tengo- poniéndose a comer despreocupado e ignorándolo.

- Naruto.- lo llamó serio. Éste ladeó el rostro para verlo curioso- No apoyes los codos en la mesa. No te crié de ese modo.

- Bien- sentándose ahora correctamente y volviendo a comer.

- Y gracias por lo de la casa… pero deja que yo me ocupe de ella ahora que puedo. Me aseguraré de regalonearte todo lo que pueda ahora que estaremos juntos tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el fin de otro capítulo más. Salió un tanto más largo que los anteriores sin que me diese cuenta, pero no importa. Me gustó hacer las rimas de Bee, es un personaje que me agrada XD **

**Sería bonito que más gente comentase de ésto, y estoy más que agradecida con la gente que lo ha hecho, por su puesto. También con la gente que la agrega a sus alertas y favoritos C:. Ayúdenme a esparcir esta historia y que más gente la conozca si se puede. Demostremos juntos que no solo las historias románticas pueden ser populares.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si así lo desean n.n**

**Adiosiiiiin**


End file.
